Mirrors
by Himeka-chan-desu
Summary: He wouldn't look in the mirrors anymore. Sphintus had noticed his friend's odd behavior; how he'd cover up the mirrors in his room and the strange cuts which had started to appear on his hands. Sphintus had, of course, healed his friend's cuts, but when he asked about them, the blonde had just been silent and looked away. Rated M for selfharming and slightly sexual interactions


Woah, my first fanfic O_o? Please enjoy this story, expect about 3-5 chapters xD

* * *

He wouldn't look in the mirrors anymore. Sphintus had noticed his friend's odd behavior; how he'd cover up the mirrors in his room and the strange cuts which had started to appear on his hands. Sphintus had, of course, healed his friend's cuts, but when he asked about them, the blonde had just been silent and looked away. Sphintus was worried about Titus, but since the Magi wouldn't talk, he wouldn't force him to, that is, until one day.

It hurt him; that Titus wouldn't tell him what was going on. During one of their routine checkups, he took the blonde's hands in his and looked him in the eyes:

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you? I want to help." The blonde averted his eyes, which only agitated the white haired boy: "Titus!?" he snapped, but when he saw the small jump the other teen made and the guilty expression on his face, he felt bad. He took a deep breath:

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you." The blonde looked back at him, shook his head:

"No, it's okay." He said and flopped back on his bed, his long, blonde hair spread out around his head like a crown or a lion mane. Moreover, with the sunlight coming in through the window, it looked almost like a sun itself. Sphintus' own, personal sun. He leaned in over the blonde boy and smiled:

"You look like a sun, y'know?" he chuckled a little, and Titus' cheeks turned a deep pink. His smooth and soft lips plumbed up into a pout. Sphintus found the sight adorable:

"What?" he chuckled and ran his fingers through blonde locks of hair:

"You say such weird things, Sphin-Dumb!" Titus said, his cheeks were bright red and Sphintus couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his friend's tomato red face. The laugh seemed to be contagious, because soon Titus was laughing as well.

Sphintus smiled. The blonde's mood seemed to improve. The silver haired teen ran his fingers through the near golden locks:

"You know I care about you, right?" he asked, looking at the blonde boy. Titus nodded. However, he couldn't bring himself to look Sphintus in the eyes. Sphintus sighed and placed his hands on each side of Titus's soft cheeks:

"Look at me, Titus!" he demanded, but his voice was gentle. He didn't want to push Titus into a corner, but the blonde needed to understand that Sphintus cared about him. The blonde nearly forced himself to meet the green eyes of the silver haired boy on top of him.

Sphintus loved Titus' marine eyes. They reminded him of the sea. The sea they saw together on their way back to Reim. Sphintus had found Titus' curious eyes almost hypnotizing back then, but now they were mesmerizing him. He could barely hear Titus' confused questions and just stared into his friend's eyes:

"Hey!? Sphintus? Can you hear me?" The blonde ask, breaking the spell he had cast on the other boy without realizing it:

"Sorry, Titus, I zoned out." He said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. The blonde laughed and reached out his pale, thin arms:

"You're forgiven." he said as a smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around Sphintus' neck, hugging him close:

"Thank you, for caring. It means a lot to me." He said and Sphintus wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close against his chest:

"Of course I care!" he whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear. He was fully aware of what bothered the blonde. It was obvious. The mirrors, the cuts on his hands. Not to mention the sudden mood changes and the shyness around anyone other than Marga and Sphintus himself. He knew all too well, why Titus was behaving like this, but what could he do? He felt so helpless, again. Why could he never help Titus when he needed him?

Again,

And again,

And again,

And again,

Why was he again of no use to the Magi beneath him?

Sphintus was torn out of his thoughts when Titus' feminine hands cups Sphintus' face and a pair of beautiful, marine-blue eyes:

"Sphin-dumb? Titus to Sphin-dumb? Can you hear me?" the blonde said, but he couldn't help but smile as Sphintus' tanned cheeks turned a dark red. It's been a while since they have been this close. Sphintus stared at the blonde's face. He was beautiful!

As Sphintus thinks back to before they became friends:  
When Aladdin had groped Titus' chest when the later had asked for the two of them to become friends. When Aladdin had pointed out Titus' big butt and light voice Sphintus had laughed so hard and called him a _fatass:_

"Sphintus!?" Titus' voice sounded again. He was starting to get annoyed with Sphintus; the pout on his plumbed, light pink and smooth lips was proof of this. Sphintus couldn't help but chuckle and poke Titus' puffy cheeks:

"Sorry, I spaced out!" he responded, smiling at the Magi in front of him. His poking turned into caressing and he slowly leaned closer to the blonde; diminishing the space between their lips. Titus closed his eyes, awaiting their lips collision.

However, yet another kiss was lost in the endless sea of possibilities and what could-have-been.

Because when their lips were no more than a few millimeters apart the door is opened and the sound of small feet running across the stone floor could be heard. Sphintus didn't have to look to see who it was, but he didn't have the time to either. Because before he had finished the thought, he was interrupted by a small and light voice exclaiming the name of the blonde he was just about to kiss:

"Big brother Titus!" Marga's voice sounded and her small figure jumped into Titus' arms. He caught her easily and smiled a big smile, a real smile:

"Marga!?" he nearly laughed. Sphintus smiled, he was happy to see Titus genuinely happy. It seemed like this was a more and more rare sight.

Sphintus' smile faded. He was, as always, worried about the blonde magi. Titus and Marga were both completely engaged in the other's company to notice the silver haired boy's worried expression as he watched the blonde boy:

"Hey Titus?" he said, Titus looked at him, curious like always, Sphintus leaned in close, covered the eyes of the young girl in Titus' lap with one hand and placed the other on the Magi's cheek, this time he'd kiss him!

This time!

This time would be different.

…

It was. Their lips collided. Titus' lips were just as soft as Sphintus remembered them. Just as warm, and just as perfect. No matter what others says, no matter what Titus thinks, he'd always be perfect in Sphintus' eyes.

Always...

* * *

Please tell me what you think of my work?


End file.
